Alvin and the Chipmunks 2
by Soul-sis
Summary: After a break-up with Claire, and a recording deal in Toronto, Canada, Dave and the Chipmunks find themselves in a very strange world, and it's about to get stranger when three new chipmunks come into the picture. Sequel to 2007 movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am posting my very first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic! Yay! It was inspired by my music teacher! Yay! (Shortest beginning-of-story-rant ever!) Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

_Are you ready kids?Aye-aye Captain._ _I can't hear you... Aye-Aye Captain!!_ _Oooohhhhh, who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Sponge Bob Square Pants! Absorbent and yellow and porous is he! Sponge Bob Square Pants! If nautical nonsense be something you wish... Sponge Bob Square Pants! Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! Sponge Bob Square Pants! Ready? Sponge Bob Square Pants! Sponge Bob Square Pants! Sponge Bob Square Pants! Sponge Bob.... Square Pants! Haha!_

Alvin, Simon and Theodore stare at the TV screen, smiling as their favourite show comes on. For once, the rowdy chipmunks aren't messing up the house, although it's in dire need of a good cleaning.

It's late, and way past bedtimes. Theodore rests his head on Simon's shoulder, and tries not to fall asleep, although it's not working out for the youngest chipmunk.

"Simon, when will Dave be home?" Theodore yawns.

"Soon." Simon responds, trying to hide a yawn.

"But you said soon a soon ago." Theodore complains, feeling agitated from lack of sleep.

"Well, it's still soon." Simon says, trying not to snap back at Theodore.

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to watch!" Alvin complains, as he watches the show, also moody from sleep deprivation.

The front door starts to make a funny sound, and the chipmunks climb to the top of the couch to peer over it. They stare at the front door, wondering if it's Dave, or someone, or some_thing_ else.

"It's probably Dave." Simon says reassuringly. He begins to lower himself to be back on the cushion, but Alvin grabs the hood of his sweater and pulls him back up.

"I've seen this in a movie once!" Alvin says, looking around, as if he has secret information he's about to share. "They think it's just their dad, but it turn out to be...aliens!!!"

Theodore screams and buries his face into the couch.

"Alvin, you scared him." Simon says, glaring at his brother.

"It's true." Alvin shrugs.

The door opens, revealing none other than Dave. He looks around the kitchen, then to the living room and sighs angrily, knowing all the work he has to do to clean the house. He takes off his jacket and throws it on a chair and storms into the living room, to interrogate the boys.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Dave asks, as he turns off the TV.

"We were watching that!" Alvin says angrily.

"And now you're going to sleep." Dave says, matching Alvin's anger.

"Is something wrong?" Simon chirps in. "You usually sound really happy when you're come back from visiting your mate."

"She is _not_ my mate, and she _never _will be!" Dave says, still sounding angry.

"Mate problems." Alvin whispers to Simon and Theodore. They nod.

"But mates are supposed to be mates for life." Theodore says. He sighs sadly. "I always want a a mom."

Dave looks a bit less angry, and goes on his knees to face Theodore properly.

"You'll get a mom someday, just not right now, ok?" Dave asks, trying to sound calmer.

Theodore sadly nods in agreement.

"But for now, it's time for bed." Dave glances towards the clock on the wall, and does a triple take, wondering if he saw the actual time, or if Alvin messed up the clock again.

"But we're not sleepy." Alvin yawns.

"We're not?" Theodore asks.

"Nope!" Alvin crosses his arms, and turns his back on everyone.

Simon rolls his eyes and grabs Alvin by his red sweater. "Come on." Simon says as he drags Alvin to his makeshift bed out of an old tangerine box.

"Hey, hey hey!" Alvin yells. "Watch the sweater! It can't iron itself, you know!"

Alvin reluctantly gets into his bed, and he's already half asleep. He pulls his blankets up to his shoulder and nuzzles his head into his pillow.

Theodore is already falling asleep as he climbs into his box, and Simon falls asleep in his box before he can take his glasses off. Dave tucks the little woodland creatures in, and gently pulls Simon's glasses off and puts them aside.

Dave takes one more glance down at the chipmunks, as they hum a new song in their sleep, then heads to his room.

**I hope you liked it, and please review! I got the idea from tangerine box beds from my (old) babysitter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Longer than the first one, I believe. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

Alvin wakes up to the sun on his face. He realizes that it's morning. After a stretch and a yawn, he begins to plot out the mischief he'll get into today. Maybe a prank of the neighbours, or simply pull a prank on his brothers or Dave. Alvin laughs to himself. Or maybe even a prank on Claire, but then Alvin realizes that Claire is no more, and as much as he hates to admit it, he really does miss her. He didn't see much of her, but he did like her, and to be honest, he thought that she'd make a great mom.

Alvin shakes his head. He doesn't need parents. He was fine on his own out in the wild.

"Alvin, are you awake?" Theodore asks, just waking up.

"Yup!" Alvin says happily, forgetting to whisper for Simon's sake. "How 'bout some toaster waffles?"

"Yay!" Theodore cheers.

The brothers race each other to the kitchen. Alvin reaches the top of the counter first. They pry open the freezer and grab a box of their favourite food and tear the box open, then open the near impossible-to-open plastic around their prize.

Alvin and Theodore toss two toaster waffles into the toaster, then turn it on. They wait for the toaster waffles to pop up, but Alvin begins to feel impatient. He goes towards the toaster, to turn up the heat.

"That should do it," Alvin says proudly.

"Is something burning?"

The boys turn to see Simon standing behind them, looking as if he stayed up all night.

Alvin and Theodore tilt their noses upwards, then get a smell of something burning. Smoke is coming out of the toaster, then the fire alarm goes off.

"ALVIN!" Comes a yell of Dave's room.

"Morning, Dave!" Alvin calls back, "We made you breakfast! You should be thankful!"

Dave stumbles into the room, looking just as tired as Simon. Both of them aren't morning people.

"What did you do?" Dave asks, rubbing his eyes. Dave looks like a mess. He's slouching and he has bags under his eyes, and to top it all off, his hair looks more like a train wreck than hair.

"Dave, you don't look so good," Simon observes.

"Ugh, I couldn't get to sleep," Dave yawns. Dave waves his hand around the smoke detector to clear the smoke away. The smoke detector quiets down, "I'm going back to sleep. Don't get into anything," Dave points at Alvin.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Alvin exclaims, feeling a lack of trust, but then he quickly adds in, "Yet."

Dave sighs to himself and goes to his bedroom, and closes the door. The chipmunks dig into some burnt toaster waffles. As they're finishing off the second one, the phone begins to ring, and Alvin goes to get it, but he's stopped by Simon.

"You know what Dave says about answering the phone," Simon says.

"Lighten up!" Alvin says. He knocks the phone off of its cradle and presses the "talk" button. "I mean, it can't be anyone important," Alvin talks into the phone. "This is Alvin Seville!"

"Hey, Alvin," a familiar voice says.

Alvin glances to his brothers worriedly, "It's Claire!"

Simon and Theodore scurry to the phone, and throw a game of charades, to try to get Alvin to say the right things. Alvin ignores them.

"Hey, Claire! What's up?" Alvin asks. Simon slaps his paw to his forehead. This won't end up well.

"Can I talk to Dave?" Claire asks as Alvin turns on the speaker phone.

Theodore smiles happily, in hopes that Claire wants to make up with Dave.

"Dave's sleeping right now. Can I take a message?" Alvin asks.

"Well, last night didn't end as well as I wanted, and I just wanted to clear some things up with Dave, but if he's busy, that's ok," Claire says, sounding a bit disappointed.

"He can call you back," Simon intervenes.

"That's the problem. I'm going to be out of town for the next few days," Claire says, still sounding disappointed.

"Where?" Theodore asks.

"Toronto," Claire says, "I'll be visiting some friends there."

"Remember to call when you get back," Simon says, hoping that Claire and Dave will make up.

"Alright. Bye," Claire hangs up.

"I hope Claire comes back soon," Theodore sighs.

Alvin just smiles at his brothers. It's not a happy smile, it's more of a developing a plan that will probably go horribly wrong in the end.

"No," Simon says, before Alvin can even speak.

Alvin rolls his brown eyes in frustration. No one seems to trust him today, "Where's Toronto?"

"In Canada, and it's too far to walk, and we can't drive, plus we'd need passports...," Simon trails on, but Alvin begins to ignore him. He begins to think of his plan. He and his brothers, and of course Dave will get in the car, then drive to the boarder, find Claire, and then they'll fall in love, and everyone will be happy again.

"So that's why it won't work," Simon concludes.

"Great, so let's get to Canada!" Alvin exclaims.

Simon decides to give into Alvin's plan, after all, no one likes to be left out. They begin to think of ways to get Dave to drive them to Toronto. Claiming that they have a concert there was an idea, but Dave is that one that plans all concerts. They could say that a cute girl is there (who happens to be Claire), but Dave wouldn't go chasing around random girls.

Alvin taps his chin, thinking hard on this one. Theodore is thinking just as hard, and Simon can smell the wood burning.

"This is useless!" Simon dreads, "The only way Dave'll drive us to Canada is if he get a miracle!"

At that very moment, the phone begins to ring. The chipmunks exchange glances, wondering if this phone call is their miracle, or if it's just a random caller.

"I'll get it!" Dave calls from his room. He walks into the living room and gets the phone, obviously not trusting the mischievous animals.

"Hello?" Dave says into the phone. The boys can hear a voice faintly on the other end, a man. "Yes, this is Dave...that's great...uh-huh...wonderful...ok, we'll see you then," Dave says, beaming as he puts the phone back into its cradle.

"Who was it?" Theodore asks, curious about Dave's big grin.

"Well, I wanted to keep it a secret, but I'll tell you now!" Dave says excitedly, "You're going to record some new songs we've been practicing."

"A new CD?" Simon asks, getting excited as well.

"Yes, but you'll never guess where!" Dave says, having trouble controlling his excitement.

"Australia?" Alvin asks.

"Mexico?" Simon asks.

"Oh, oh, the Bahamas?" Theodore asks.

"Guess again," Dave says, still smiling.

"Wisconsin?"

"Africa?"

"France?"

"Ok, I'll tell you." Dave says, "You'll be recording in...Toronto, Canada!"

The boys exchange glances, then smile mischievously. Their miracle has come. It almost seems too easy. They'll go to Toronto, beg Dave to stay a few more days to "sight see" then "run" into Claire, and Dave and Claire will be in love before any of them can say "poutine".

"So, what do you think?" Dave asks, now sounding anxious for an approval.

"I think it's...perfect, eh?" Alvin says.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Most of this takes place in Canada because I know I won't make any mistakes about the country, and I won't get yelled at! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, but I had school work, another fanfiction I wanted to finish and my computer crashed for four days last week, but thankfully, all my files were saved, including this fanfic! Yay! Thanks for the reviews!**

Alvin, Simon and Theodore sit at a large window at the terminal and watch the planes take off and land. Some are big airbuses, while some are tiny jets that hold fifteen people at the most. It's fun at first, having their plane land, being dis-boarded, being cleaned, then being boarded can take a long time.

"I spy with my little eye, something that is red." Theodore says, beginning a game to pass the time.

"My sweater?" Alvin looks down at his beloved red sweater.

"Nope!" Theodore grins.

"The plane?" Simon suggests.

Theodore nods, seeing the red paint on the side of the plane. The game ends there. I spy can only be done so many times in an airport terminal. The boys just stare at the plane, watching the workers clean it a refuel it.

"Flight 357 to Pearson Airport is now boarding elders and infants." A female voice says over the intercom.

Suddenly, the boys are filled with excitement. They'll be in Toronto soon, and then they'll find Claire. It'll work out so well!

"Are you ready to board?" Dave asks, coming behind the boys.

"Yes!" All three exclaim in unison.

"Then let's go!" Dave says, sounding just as excited.

The four arrive at the gate to the tunnel to board the plane. Dave hands the woman working there four tickets. Dave hands her four passports. She looks confused to see animal passports.

"I believe animals should be in cages, and with the cargo." The woman says, examining the passports- they're real.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Alvin asks, immediately putting the woman off guard. She recognizes the chipmunks now.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Alvin." The woman says.

"I'm going to lose it." Alvin says angrily.

"But it's just that animals are supposed to be in cages in the cargo area." The woman explains.

"That's it. I lost it." Alvin walks down the tunnel followed by his brothers. They high five each other as they walk down the tunnel.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore share the window seat. They pull themselves towards the window to see out of it. Buses and cars are going by with shinning orange and yellow lights on them.

"This is your pilot speaking. The flight to Pearson Airport with be approximately two hours. The weather in Toronto is warm and sunny. We hope you enjoy your flight, and thank you for choosing to fly with us." The pilot says, in a muffled voice.

Dave buckles the boys into the seat. They can share a seatbelt. Alvin fiddles with the strap of the seatbelt, excited to go to a new place.

The plane begins to back up, then it makes a few turns until it's on the runway. It begins to pick up speed. It goes at the speed of a car, then, it suddenly speeds up. Alvin, Simon and Theodore are forced back into the seats, as if someone is pushing them back.

Suddenly, the plane is off of the bumpy runway and soaring into the air. It continues to go upward, like a rocket. They go through clouds, then, they're above the clouds. The seatbelt signs goes off, and the boys unbuckle themselves, and look out the window.

"The clouds look like cotton candy!" Theodore observes the fluffy clouds.

"Dave, are we there yet?" Alvin asks, getting bored of the flight now.

"No." Dave says, sounding annoyed.

"Why can't we get a private jet? After all, we're superstars." Alvin asks.

"Because if we did, you'd beg me to let you drive, then I would, then you'd get us lost, and fly us somewhere uncharted." Dave says.

"Actually, Dave, nothing is uncharted. It's all on a map." Simon says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

After the two hours, and ten minutes, the plane goes downwards, and the seatbelt sign comes back on.

"This is your pilot speaking. We are descending to Pearson Airport. We'll be at the airport in about five minutes." The pilot says over the intercom.

Before Dave can tell anyone to get into their seats, the plane makes a left turn. The boys get presses against the window.

"So that's why they have the seatbelt sign." Alvin says as he pries himself from the window.

The chipmunks get into their seat, and Dave helps with the seatbelt again. The plane keeps going downward, but it doesn't feel as graceful as it looks. Everyone is being jostled around in their seat. There are a few bumps below the plane as the landing gear comes out. Then, the plane lands. It's not as smooth as expected, but at least they're safe, and on hard land.

It takes a few minutes for everyone to get off of the plane. After everyone finds their luggage, they find a shuttle bus that takes them to their hotel. The bus ride is pretty boring, but the boys stare out of the window, taking in Toronto.

"Hey, look! The CN Tower!" Theodore exclaims as he points to the tower.

"So, Dave, I've been thinking." Alvin says. "Since we're recording today, can we sight see for for the next few days?"

"I'm glad you asked. I already planned to do that." Dave agrees.

Alvin turns to his brothers, who are smiling. It couldn't be too hard to find Claire now.

The hotel is big, fancy and with plenty of space to explore. The room, is extravagant, and just plain awesome.

Alvin jumps onto one of the beds and begins to jump around on it. He gets lifted high into the air, like a trampoline.

"I want a turn!" Simon says as he jumps onto the bed too. Theodore joins them.

"Time to go record." Dave says ruining the fun.

The recording goes well, surprisingly well. After the recording, everyone returns back to the hotel room.

"Guys, I'm a little jet lagged, so I'm going to sleep." Dave says, sounding tired.

"What?" All three ask in unison.

"But there's too much to do!" Theodore says.

"You can explore the hotel _if_ you behave and come back before dark, ok?" Dave asks.

All three nod, although Alvin has his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Good." Dave says.

Alvin makes his way to the door, and manages to open it. He lets his brothers get out, then he closes it, with a bit of trouble. Once the door is closed, Alvin shows his crossed fingers.

"Dave trusts us." Simon says, hoping that for once, Alvin behaves. He knows that won't happen.

"He said nothing about crossed fingers!" Alvin points out.

"But Dave told us to stay in the hotel." Theodore says, beginning to think of the worst that could possibly happen.

"But we need to find Claire, and when we do, Dave'll forgive us for leaving! What's the worst that could happen?" Alvin asks.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Simon mutters. Alvin begins to walk down the hall, and his brothers follow. Searching for Clarie is more fun than disrupting the hotel workers.

The boys exit through the revolving doors and get their first real look at Toronto. It's a lot bigger than they had hoped. Hundreds of people walk down the streets. It's nearly impossible to find one person in this group of people. This seems almost like a mini New York.

"We'll never find Claire!" Theodore exclaims.

"Yes we will." Simon says, trying to raise Theodore's hopes.

"He's right! Anything is possible for talking chipmunks!" Alvin exclaims. He begins walking in a random direction, staying on the sidewalk. They pass large building and stores on their search for Claire. They pass people who look nothing like Claire at all.

"Alvin, maybe we should turn back." Simon suggests when he realizes they're not downtown anymore. The area is a quiet neighbourhood with less people and less cars. Alvin doesn't want to admit that they should go back, so he ignores Simon and keeps on walking.

Theodore pauses as Alvin and Simon begins to walk.

"Theodore, we're going." Simon says, not turning around to face him.

Theodore takes another step, but he hears something following him. He takes another step just to make sure he's not hearing things. He hears a paw step behind him, then something big licking its lips.

Theodore cautiously turns around to see a large animal standing behind him. The animal has a lean body that's covered in white fur. The fur has patches and stripes of gray and brown. He has green eyes the glare down at Theodore. Its tail swishes side to side. Theodore squeals when he sees the menacing animal.

"What now, Theodore?" Simon turns around to see the animal too. "C-cat!" Simon exclaims. Alvin turns to see what the excitement is about.

"Run!" Alvin orders.

The boys run down the street, as the cat follows them, close on Theodore's tail- literally. They make turns, trying to throw the cat off, but it continues to chase them.

Alvin leads them across the street, hoping a car will scare the cat off. They run into a large park and follow the dirt path this way and that, still with the cat chasing them. Alvin scurries up a tree and sits on the first branch he reaches.

"Is...he gone?" Alvin asks, out of breath.

"Alvin, cats can climb trees, too." Simon says, perched on the branch.

They look below to see the cat extending its claws and slowly and ungracefully climbing the tree.

"We're done for!" Theodore cries as he latches onto Simon.

"We can take 'em!" Alvin exclaim, putting his paws up in a fighting position.

The cat arrives at the branch and stalks his prey. He's ready to pounce on Alvin, but suddenly, the cat stops and sits up with his ears forward.

"I knew I'd scare it away!" Alvin says proudly.

The cat scampers down the tree, but not because of Alvin, but because it can see a dog trying to get at it.

"I showed that cat!" Alvin says proudly.

The chipmunks climb down the tree to return to the hotel, but then they realize something. They're lost, in Toronto.

**I hope you enjoyed it! The I'm gonna lose it part was an idea from Buddi and she got it from Shrek the Third, and the cat is based on Max who lives in Toronto. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait- I had exams and other fun things. Thanks so much for the reviews! I treasure them! Enjoy!**

"Where are we?" Theodore asks, at the base of the tree.

Alvin looks around, hoping for a sign to lead them back to the hotel.

"In a park." Simon answers Theodore's question. "But I don't know where."

The boys try to find the exit to the park, but it's more of a maze to them. The path winds around in circles, making it that much harder to return to Dave. They've tried to ask for directions, but the only reaction they get is someone running from the talking chipmunks, for a crazy fan, that chases them deeper into the park. The park now seems to be a forest, with hardly a path.

"We'll never make it back!" Theodore frets.

"Great idea, Alvin." Simon says, annoyed.

"Getting lost was not my idea!" Alvin says.

"No, but you wanted us to find Claire!"

"So did you!"

"Stop fighting!" Theodore yells out, quieting Alvin and Simon.

"Dave will find us." Simon says reassuringly. "But for now, we have to get used to life in the wilderness again."

"Ugh! I hate the wilderness! Can't someone help us? We are the Chipmunks! We're international! We've got ten songs dubbed in Italian, French and Spanish!" Alvin cries to no one in particular.

"Dave will find us." Simon says, trying to reassure himself.

Alvin makes his way to a pine tree, similar to the one they had previously lived in before they met Dave. Alvin jumps onto the trunk to scurry up, but suddenly, an acorn comes from the tree, hitting him on his head. He instantly falls onto his tail.

"Find your own tree!" A female voice calls from the tree. She has a high squeaky voice, like Alvin's.

"The tree can talk?" Theodore hides behind Simon.

"Trees don't talk, Theodore." Simon says, looking behind himself to see Theodore.

"Says who?" Alvin calls to the tree, rubbing his head and his tail.

"Says us!" Three chipmunks jump out of the tree and land gracefully onto the ground in front of the tree trunk.

"So I suggest you leave." The first chipmunk says. She's standing in the middle of the other two. She seems to be the leader. She doesn't seem to care that there are other talking chipmunks in front of her, but the other two seem interested.

"But Brittany." Another chipmunk whispers, the one standing to Brittany's left. She's taller than Brittany, but seems more shy. The fur on her head is done up somewhat messily with a bow hanging down at the back. Brittany shoots her an angry glare. The chipmunk seems even more shy. She slowly pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Alvin, we can ask them to get out of here." Simon whispers to Alvin.

"I've got it under control." Alvin says, straightening out his sweater. He turns to face Brittany. "We need your help."

"Are you going to invade our tree again?" Brittany asks. "I still have plenty of acorns."

Simon pushes Alvin away from Brittany before something bad happens. "We got ourselves lost, and we just need directions to get back."

"You're in luck! We can help you!" The third one chimes in. Her fur is lighter than the others, and it is tied into pigtails beside her ears.

Brittany pauses. "Conference."

She and her sisters huddle to begin their discussion.

"They probably don't know anything about the city." Alvin says, turning to face his brothers.

"I'm sure they do." Simon says.

"Yeah, what he said." Theodore says, staring at the third chipmunk.

The girls come out of their conference and Brittany faces Simon again.

"We'll make you a deal. We'll help you get un-lost, if you help us get a family." Brittany offers.

"Conference." Alvin orders. He goes into a huddle with his brothers. "We can't trust them."

"What? Why?" Simon asks.

"One, they're not wild. How many wild chipmunks wear glasses and have their fur all done up, and two, they're not even Canadian! They don't have accents!" Alvin accuses.

"It's our only way home." Simon points out.

"I trust her...them. I mean them." Theodore adds in.

Alvin faces Brittany this time. "Fine. You help us get home, and we'll help you find a family."

"Deal." Brittany agrees. They shake on it, but glare at each other in doing so.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter at last! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Dave wakes up feeling less jet lagged. He searches the room to find the chipmunks but guesses that they're still searching the hotel. He goes to the front desk to ask about any disruptions, but everything is normal. He searches the pool, although he doesn't know if chipmunks can swim. He searches the kitchen, but again, they're not there. He begins to get worried. He stops a maid in the hallway.

"Excuse me, have you seen any chipmunks? They're about this big," Dave gestures with his hands the height of Alvin, "and they're wearing sweaters."

"Oh, my no. I haven't seen any animals all day, but why would your pets wear sweaters, eh?" The maid asks.

"They're not my pets. They're more like my kids." Dave says. He gets a puzzled look from the maid in return.

"Your kids are animals?" The maid slowly asks.

"Yes! Well, no. They're adopted, not biological." Dave quickly says. "They're talking chipmunks."

"Oh, you mean those little chipmunks that can sing? My kids are obsessed with them, eh? If I find them, I'll let you know." The maid walks off to clean the next room.

"How hard is it to find talking chipmunks!" Dave exclaims to himself.

Dave leaves the hotel, hoping to find some sign of Alvin, Simon and Theodore. They would be in the center of a crowd, since they could talk, and knowing Alvin, he'd want the extra attention.

Dave looks down as he walks, hoping to find the boys scurrying around. Suddenly, he falls down, running into someone.

"Oh, sorry." Dave says when he realizes what happened. He looks in front of him to see the person he ran into has fallen as well. Dave gets up, then helps her up. He immediately lets go of her hands when he realizes who it is. "Claire?"

"Hey, Dave. Small world." Claire smiles.

"Yeah." Dave says, feeling a bit stunned to find Claire here. "Can I talk to you, about the date?"

Claire looks to two girls beside her. Dave didn't even notice them.

"Can it be in front of my friends?" Claire asks.

Dave shakes his head.

"We'll talk later, maybe when we get home." Claire suggests, not sounding the least bit upset about the date two days ago. "So, what are you doing in Canada?"

"I got a call about recording the boys here." Dave says, then pauses. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! They're gone!"

"Who?" Claire asks.

"Alvin, Simon and Theodore! They ran off somewhere, and now I can't find them!" Dave explains.

"We'll help you look!" One of the girls standing beside Claire shouts out.

"A friend of Claire's is a friend of ours." The second one says, smiling a wide smile.

"They're right. We'd be happy to help." Claire says. "Oh, and this is Kathryn." She points to the first girl who gives a wave. "And this is Breanne." She motions to the second girl who nods.

"Thank you so much." Dave gives a sigh of relief. "I don't know where they went, but I'm sure we can find them by tonight."

"We could split up." Breanne suggests.

"Good idea." Claire agrees. "Kathryn and Breanne, you search around Islington Road, and Dave and I will look around the theatres, ok?"

The girls nod and take off before Dave has a chance to agree.

"Let's go." Claire says, beginning to walk in the direction she came from. "So, when did they run away?"

"I don't know. I went to sleep, and when I woke up, they were gone." Dave says.

Claire lets out a little laugh. "You and I both know Alvin is prone to his little antics while you're away or asleep."

"I know, but I though Simon or Theodore would help influence him to behave." Dave says.

"But they're kids. They don't want to sit still and behave. They just want some fun, and they're in a new place. That's exciting." Claire says. Dave realizes that she's right. He's asking too much for kids, even if they're chipmunks or not.

"I think I still have to get used to this whole parenting thing." Dave admits.

"You'll get it." Claire says reassuringly.

"I hope so." Dave goes silent, so he brings up a new topic. "Why are you in Toronto?"

"I was visiting my friends. I thought you knew that." Claire says. Dave shakes his head. "Well, I told Alvin, Simon and Theodore when I talked to them on the phone."

Dave stops walking. "When did you talk to them?"

"Yesterday. I called to try to talk to you about the night before, but you were in bed. I also explained why I'd be here." Claire explains.

"Alvin." Dave mutters under his breath.

Claire smiles. "Speaking of Alvin, any ideas of where he'd like to be?"

"He loves his attention. He'd be somewhere where a crowd is." Dave suggests.

"The Prince of Wales Theatre seems promising." Claire says.

Before Dave can agree or disagree, Claire leads the way to a long street with people walking in almost every direction. People are emerging from the subway, out of shops, and out of theatre doors. The two begin their search for talking chipmunks.

"Found them?" Claire asks.

"Not yet." Dave says. "We've been looking for ten minutes!"

"We'll find them." Claire smiles.

Dave can't help but feel better when he sees her smile. The way her eyes sparkle, and the way she slightly tilts her head, making the sunlight hit her face perfectly.

"Dave?" Claire asks when Dave goes into his own world.

"You're right." Dave agrees. "We'll find them."

Claire nods, then leads to another direction with Dave following her. Dave can't believe it, but he's falling for Claire again. Second time's the charm.

**I hope you liked it, and Canadians don't say eh all that often, I just added that in as a sterotype. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews! I love them! **

"Lead the way." Alvin says, stretching his arms in front of him to have Brittany show them the way back.

Brittany doesn't move forward. She just stands still, then looks down at her feet.

"You don't know the way, do you?" Alvin asks.

"Ok, so I don't know my way perfectly, but I bet I can get you back home better than you can." Brittany challenges.

"We'll see about that!" Alvin says back.

"Alvin, out of all times to make an enemy, this would be the worst time." Simon whispers to Alvin, who is right. Alvin takes a sigh of defeat.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves." The chipmunk standing to the left of Brittany suggests. "I'm Jeanette. I think you've already met Brittany." Jeanette says, then she points to the third chipmunk. "She's Eleanore."

"Eleanore's a pretty name." Theodore says, almost sounding mesmerized. Eleanore giggles, and blushes, although it's hard to tell with her fur.

Brittany rolls her blue eyes. "Mind telling us your names?"

"I'm Alvin." Alvin says, then points to Simon. "He's Simon." Then, he points to Theodore. "And that's Theodore."

"Nice to meet you, Theodore." Eleanore says in a way that could be mistaken as flirting.

"I don't believe this." Alvin and Brittany mutter to themselves in unison. They glare at each other.

"Are we going home now?" Alvin asks impatiently. "We have a flight to catch in a few days, and we can't miss it!"

"Yeah, when are they leaving?" Brittany asks.

"They can't go now!" Eleanore exclaims, grabbing Theodore's paw. "They just got here!"

"Besides, it would take the rest of the day to get them back, and then it would be dark outside." Jeanette adds in.

Eleanore leads Theodore up the tree, with Brittany glaring at her. She gives the same glare to Jeanette. She ignores her sister.

"Come on, Simon!" Jeanette scurries up the tree and Simon follows.

"Ladies first." Alvin says to Brittany who runs up the tree, followed by Alvin.

The tree isn't all that special or unique. It's just a simple pine tree, with branches, pine needles and pine cones.

"So, why do you need help getting back home?" Jeanette asks the boys, although the question seems more directed to Simon.

"Well, we had to record some songs here, and then we managed to get ourselves lost." Simon says.

"So, you're not from around here?" Jeanette concludes, and Simon nods.

"Neither are we." Eleanore jumps into the conversation. "We're orphans, and we live wherever we want. We don't really have a home. We've just been searching for a family all our lives."

"So that's why we need your help to find a family." Brittany says, trying not to sound upset about her past.

"Who will our new parents be?" Eleanore asks, now sounding excited.

"We don't know yet." Alvin admits.

"Maybe we could be neighbours!" Eleanore exclaims, now sounding like she's talking more to Theodore. "That would be lovely!"

"I'm beginning to like this deal." Brittany adds in. "A hotel for a family."

"Our very own family." Eleanore says dreamily as she pulls Theodore into her arms. Theodore looks as if he's about to melt in her arms.

"It's gonna be great!" Jeanette smiles.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy! **

Dave and Claire find Breanne and Kathryn find each other at their meeting spot. They look disappointed in their once-eager search for talking chipmunks. Dave and Claire match their sad expressions.

"We found non-talking chipmunks." Kathryn says, hoping to brighten the mood of everyone.

"Why did I leave them alone?" Dave asks himself.

He looks to Claire, who placed her hand on his back. "Everyone makes mistakes. Yours just happens to be a big one. We'll find them."

"We sure will!" Breanne adds in excitedly.

"Maybe they're in one of the theatres, or in the tower." Claire suggests, trying to brighten Dave's mood. "They've got themselves out of a cat-carrier and I'm sure they can find their way back."

Suddenly, Dave feels so much better. Just the way Claire says it takes all the pessimist-ism out of him, and he suddenly feels like searching again.

Kathryn nudges Breanne in the ribs, and motions to Dave. She can tell by his dazes expression that he is in love. Breanne smiles. They have a new mission now. They must get Dave and Claire back together!

"Ready to call it a day?" Claire asks, snapping Dave out of his trance.

"Uh, sure. We could meet here tomorrow." Dave suggests.

"No!" Breanne and Kathryn exclaim in unison.

"There are foxes out there." Kathryn says.

"And cats." Breanne adds in.

"Let's not forget other animals. Like beavers." Kathryn tries to sound scared.

"Mad-beaver season. Not a good time to be around here." Breanne shakes her head.

"And don't get me started on the ravenous loons." Kathryn says.

Claire gives her friends confused looks. Beavers don't live in the city, they live in lakes, or rivers, and loons are just birds. This doesn't make sense, and Dave doesn't even look convinced. Clair is about to protest about their animal rant, but Dave beats her to it.

"Ravenous loons?" Dave repeats.

"It's mad-beaver season, and ravenous loon season, too! Bad timing." Breanne says.

"We better find the chipmunks soon." Kathryn quickly adds in.

Dave and Claire exchange confused glances. Claire just shrugs, answering Dave's question he was thinking. "Do they always act like this?"

"Less exchanging expressions, more searching." Breanne orders. The two girls push Dave and Claire out into the busy streets again. They decide to search again, and use an excuse to get away from the girls. As Dave and Claire walk away, Kathryn and Breanne give each other their secret high five.

"You came all this way to visit them?" Dave asks, half joking.

"They can be a little...different at times." Claire defends her friends, not knowing if Dave is just joking or if he's being serious. "So, about the chipmunks."

"Yeah." Dave says, although he'd just rather talk with Clarie. "I'm sure they'd be around a big tourist spot."

"We've tried that." Claire says, now sounding deflated.

"We'll find them." Dave says. That makes Claire smile.

Before the two realize it, the sun is already setting. The day is coming to an end, as well as the searching.

"We'll meet where we found each other at nine, ok?" Claire suggests, walking back to the hotel.

"I guess." Dave says, feeling disappointed for not finding the boys, and to leave Claire's side.

The hotel is a shorter walk than Dave remembered. Claire waits at the doors for Dave to go inside.

"So tomorrow?" Claire reminds Dave.

"At nine." Dave confirms.

"It's a date." Claire smiles, but then her smile fades. "Uh, well, you know what I mean. Not a "date" date, just a time to meet up...that was awkward."

"Yeah, a date." Dave repeats.

"See ya then." Claire turns swiftly around and begins to walk back to Kathryn's house for the night.

_Say it_. Dave says to himself. _ It's not that hard, Dave. Just like those chick-flicks you saw when you were going out with Claire the first time. Run up to her, passionately kiss her, then tell you that you love her._

"Claire." Dave calls after her.

Claire turns to face him again, but now at a distance. She has to raise her voice for Dave to hear her. "Yeah?"

"I love you." Dave's voice decrescendos as he speaks. She could only hear the "I lo" of the whole thing.

"What?" Claire calls back.

"I-I hope you have a nice sleep." Dave says, sighing to himself.

"Thanks." Claire calls over her shoulder as she leaves.

"I love you." Dave says quietly as she leaves.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy March break! Here is the next chapter!!**

"Simon." Simon feels a soft paw prodding his shoulder. Is it Alvin? No. His voice isn't high enough. The voice is coming from a girl.

"Wake up." She whispers. Her voice is soft, and friendly.

Simon opens his eyes to see Jeanette, looking wide awake. She has a bright and alert smile on.

"Jeanette?" Simon looks around to see that the sun hasn't even risen. This can only mean one thing. "What did Alvin do?"

Jeanette giggles and puts her paws to her mouth to muffle the sound and to not wake the others.

"Nothing, yet." Jeanette's emerald green eyes are filled with laughter.

Simon shakes his head. He's falling for her, isn't he. Out of all times to get a crush!

Jeanette silently takes Simon's paw into hers and takes him out of the tree. As they go, Brittany opens one eye to see them leave.

Jeanette takes Simon to the top of a small hill. Jeanette stares to the dark horizon. She has an expectant smile on her face.

"Why are we here?" Simon asks.

"Wait." Jeanette whispers.

A sudden flash goes over the horizon, then a pink light comes over it. It's very bright. It's unmistakably the sun. The sun illuminates the forest with a warm glow almost too beautiful for words.

She just wanted to show him the sunrise. Something that means so much to her. A new day, beauty and certainty.

"Why are we here?" Simon asks again, but this time, he's more interested in the sunrise.

Jeanette doesn't know what to say. Should she admit to her crush on him, and stole him away just to get to know him better?

"I thought you'd like it." Jeanette smiles bashfully.

"I like it." Simon says.

"So..." Jeanette begins a new conversation. She's hoping that he likes her just as much as she likes him. She can't think of anything.

"Do you come here often?" Simon asks a question for her.

"Yeah." Jeanette nods, feeling disappointed. Her plan isn't working out. She was supposed to find something common between them, and then they would glaze lovingly into each other's eyes and be in love. She has got to stop reading romance novels.

"Do you think we should head back now? I mean Brittany and Alvin might get worried if they don't find us in the tree, and there are cats and foxes out here, and not everyone finds talking chipmunks and-" Jeanette gets cut off.

"Not yet. I like it here." Simon says, stopping himself before he adds on 'with you'. "And I think we should let Alvin and Brittany worry about us, instead of us worrying about them."

Jeanette smiles. "That sounds nice."

* * *

Eleanore gingerly takes Theodore's hand into hers and silently leads him away from the tree. Theodore has his eyes closed, orders from Eleanore.

Theodore's back paws squish onto the damp grass from the due as they walk. The grass gradually gets damper and damper, which doesn't make a lot of sense.

"Uh, Eleanore, are we in water?" Theodore asks.

"Sort of." Eleanore answers back.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet."

"When can I?"

"Soon."

After a bit more of being lead, Eleanore stops and allows Theodore to open his eyes. They're in another part of the forest, and near a small pond with some frogs hopping around in it. The area is quiet and untouched by very many other animals since it's still early in the morning.

"Why are we at a pond?" Theodore asks, curious about the water.

"It's a secret." Eleanore presses a finger against her lips. "Promise you won't tell, ok?"

"Ok!" Theodore agrees with a grin.

Eleanore walks over to a branch of a pine tree. The branch is holding something heavy, making the tip of the branch lower than it should normally be. Eleanore grabs the end of the branch, and gives it a tight pull downwards, then lets go. As she does that, she takes a step backwards.

An avalanche of acorns fall from the branch and miss Eleanore since she took her step back. The acorns sprawl out on the grass, a few landing in the pond, the rest dog piling themselves onto Theodore.

"Theo! Are you ok?" Eleanore rushes to the small pile of acorns that has Theodore stuck under.

Theodore emerges from the pile of acorns with a wide grin.

"Acorns!" Theodore says happily, not even sounding upset by having a pile of acorns fall on him.

"Help yourself." Eleanore tosses Theodore an acorn, although that's not very necessary- Theodore's surrounded by acorns.

The two chipmunks begins to gnaw at the acorns, until Eleanore stops to talk.

"What do you think our new family will be like?" Eleanore asks, gazing at the rising sun with wonder in her eyes.

"It'll be so much fun!" Theodore exclaims. "We like living with Dave! He's just like our own dad! I'm sure your new parent will be just like a mom."

Eleanore smiles at that thought. "Do you know who our mom will be?"  
Theodore shakes his head, his head, but he doesn't look too upset about it. "You'll get a great mom!"

Eleanore looks happier now, and she continues to gnaw at her acorn. Then, she looks sad again. "Will we live near you?"

"I don't know." Theodore admits. He hasn't realized how attached he is to Eleanore. He doesn't want her to be too far. "But I'm sure we'll be close together."

Eleanore looks more comforted when she hears that. "I'm sure, too. It's just a feeling."

* * *

"Brittany!"

Brittany wakes up feeling startled. She sees that Alvin is the one who woke her up. She gives him an angry glare.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Brittany snaps at Alvin.

"Everyone is gone!" Alvin says.

Brittany ends her glaring and looks around the tree. Everyone is gone. Brittany begins to imagine the horrible things that could have happened to her sisters. A fox could get them, or a cat. Falcons could have gotten them, too. What would she do without her sisters?

"This is horrible!" Brittany cries as she holds onto Alvin for support, then she quickly lets go.

"Stop freaking out, Spazerella." Alvin says, trying to sound not worried. "They'll be back soon."

"Then why did you wake me?" Brittany asks. Alvin doesn't respond. Brittany has a smug grin on, knowing that she had won that battle.

"We should look for them." Alvin says, beginning to feel worried for his brothers. Now he knows how Simon and Theodore feel when he does something crazy. "And besides, we need to be back at the hotel before our flight leaves."

"Like you said, they'll be back." Brittany sits on the branch. "I'll just stay here."

Alvin gets out of the tree and begins to walk away, but before he leaves, he calls out, "Good idea. I need someone to look out for wild animals."

In a flash, Brittany is at Alvin's side, although she claims that she's protecting Alvin, but he just doesn't know it.

"So, why do you think that they're gone?" Alvin asks, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Isn't it obvious? My sisters are in love with your brothers." Brittany says. She and Alvin make a grossed out face in unison.

"Where are they now, Sherlock?" Alvin asks.

"I don't know."

"Then use your love skills to find them."

The two glare at each other as they walk. They have nothing more to say to each other; both are all out of insults and retorts.

"What if we never find them?" Brittany asks, now sounding sad.

For a split second, Alvin imagines his life without his brothers. He'd be nothing without them. He can annoy them, and they can get a little mad at him in return, but all in all, they need each other. Alvin gets that idea out of his head. He'll always have Simon and Theodore. Always.

"We'll find them." Alvin says.

The two feel more comforted, but the comfort ends when they see a hungry fox licking its lips in front of them.

**What will happen next? Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I have another update! I'm sorry for not updating earlier, but I was working all day. Enjoy! **

"Prince of Wales Theatre?" Kathryn asks.

"No." Dave replies, sounding tired and bored.

"The CN Tower." Breanne says.

"No." Dave repeats.

"The Cannon Theatre?" Claire asks.

"No." Dave sighs. "We'll never find them!"

"Don't say that!" Claire says, trying to smile. "They'll turn up somewhere. Someone will help them find you. After all, they can talk."

"What if that person turns into another Ian? You remembered what happened." Dave says, sounding even more upset than before.

"That was Ian." Claire tries to reassure Dave. She looks to her friends for help.

"Exactly." Kathryn adds in.

"They'll find their way home." Breanne tries to lift the dark mood.

"They'll turn up just where you least expect them." Claire smiles.

Dave suddenly looks happier. "Where I least expect them." Dave repeats. "That's it! I know where I wouldn't expect them! The hotel! They were there the whole time!"

Dave takes off towards the hotel, with the girls following him. Dave turns corners of the street, now knowing the way to the hotel off by heart. Dave rushes to the elevator, and the three girls pile in too. The elevator ride is short, and Dave races to his room. He fumbles with the card, but he manages to fit it in the slot to unlock his door. He slams the door as he gets in, leaving the girls still in the hall. Claire tries to open the door, but it locked itself.

"Do you really think we'll find the chipmunks?" Kathryn asks as he sits outside of the door.

"They're chipmunks the size of a pair of socks! No way will we find them." Breanne sits beside Kathryn. "I was just acting all hopeful for Dave."

Claire looks down at her friends with an annoyed glance. She sits beside Kathryn. "Well, I think we'll find them."

"Claire, they're talking chipmunks." Kathryn tries to point out. "Greedy people would want to exploit them for money. That Ian guy did it, why wouldn't anyone else do it, too?"

"They're smart...well at least Simon is. If they get into a mess, Simon will figure out a plan, and Alvin will pull it through, and Theodore will help with the plan. You've never seen them in action." Clarie smiles to herself. "They're pretty amazing."

"Sounds like you have a crush." Breanne teases.

"What? On a chipmunk? No. They're too young for me, and I prefer men of the human variety." Claire jokes around, brightening the mood.

"So, would Dave be someone you like? He's older than a chipmunk, a man and a human." Kathryn gently nudges Claire's ribs with her elbow.

"Dave? He's...one of a kind." Claire tries to search for words. "It's weird. For a few seconds, he'll be the nicest guy in the world, then, he gets all weird on you. He dated me in college, and that didn't turn our so well, so we recently got back together, and we had a fight. I want to like him, but I don't know if we're made for each other, or if I just really want to settle down so bad, I would just choose any guy."

"Give him a chance." Breanne says, smiling. "A little chance can go a long way. Dave seems really nice, and besides, he needs someone to help take care of his kids."

Claire laughs. "Yeah, good point."

Claire feels so much better about finding the boys, and she feels better toward Dave. She will give him another chance. After all, he has always liked him since high school.

The door to the room opens and Kathryn and Claire fall backwards. Claire looks up to see Dave staring down at her. She smiles and gives a wave.

"You know, Clarie, I've been thinking." Dave's voice has a harsh tone to it.

"You've found them, yet?" Breanne asks, oblivious of Dave's hostility.

"No." Dave growls. "But I think I'd do a _lot_ better on my _own_."

The words Dave said hurt Claire. She stands up to face him better, and tries to make sense of this situation. She tries to find the right words first.

"Alone?" Claire repeats.

"Alone." Dave confirms.

"You mean without Kathryn and Breanne?" Claire asks.

"Without Kathryn, Breanne and you." Dave says, his voice sounding so upset.

"Dave, what's wrong?" Claire asks, almost in a whisper.

"Stop trying to play dumb." Dave snaps. "You're just holding me back while I could find my boys. After all, I am their dad."

"I don't understand." Claire says, feeling heartbroken.

"I could hear what you said behind the door." Dave says. "Now just let me look for my boys alone."

Claire could detect some hurt in Dave's voice, but she leaves the room, with Kathryn and Breanne at her sides.

"Was he eavesdropping?" Breanne asks.

Claire stops, making Kathryn and Breanne crash into her. "He was searching the room, so that means he was walking around in it, so whenever he walked past the door, he heard all the bad things I was saying, but he never heard the good things!"

"Go forth and find him!" Kathryn exclaims.

Claire turns around to run back to Dave's room. She tries knocking on the door, and he opens it.

"What now?" Dave says, still sounding angry.

"Dave, I know what went wrong. You just misheard me." Claire tries to straighten it out.

"I don't think so." Dave says. "This isn't about you. I just want to find my boys alone."

Dave closes the door and Claire heads back to her friends.

"I see what you said about getting all weird on you." Kathryn says, trying to brighten the mood.

"Let's go home." Claire says, hoping no one noticing her voice break.

**Dramatic irony and drama! Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! I would have updated earlier today, but I've been sick all weekend :( Anyway, enjoy! **

"Great idea." Brittany says coldly to Alvin, who still stares at the giant fox.

"My idea? You wanted to look for your sisters!" Alvin accuses, forgetting about the fox.

"Well _you_ wanted to make sure that your brothers were safe!" Brittany accuses back.

The fox makes a barking sound, as if to get their attention back to it.

"Ladies first." Alvin says as Brittany runs past him. Alvin is right on her tail. The fox begins the chase. The chipmunks are fast, but the fox is faster. It doesn't want to let anything get in the way of two chipmunks for a meal.

"Go left!" Brittany squeals while running.

"No, to the right!" Alvin argues.

The chipmunks flee in opposite directions. The fox glances at Brittany, then Alvin, while running, wondering who to eat first. Then, the fox runs straight into a pine tree. Pine cones fall on its head.

"We did it!" Brittany exclaims, slowing down.

Alvin turns around and stands beside Brittany, who looks at the fox they outsmarted. They give each other a high five, but don't want to admit that they make a good team.

The fox gets up and shakes its head, angry by being fooled by its potential breakfast. The fox goes into a pouncing position, then lunges after Brittany. As the fox rushes past Alvin, he grabs the fox by the tail. The fox turns to give Alvin a glare. The fox tries to bite Alvin, but it just ends up chasing its tail. Alvin lets go, but the fox doesn't notice it.

"Let's go." Alvin whispers, feeling a bit dizzy.

Brittany agrees, and they try to sneak off, but the fox realizes that its been fooled for the second time. The fox is now more angered than before, which is very angry. The fox lunges at Alvin. Before Alvin can run, the fox is already on his tail. The fox pins down Alvin with one paw, and is about to eat his meal.

"Wait!" Alvin cries out. "You don't want to eat me! I'm all thin and bony, and my sweater tastes horrible! And don't get me started on the acid reflex you'll get from me!"

The fox ignores Alvin's pleas, and leans its head down to eat Alvin, but something stops it. Its teeth are just inches from Alvin.

"If you're going to eat me, please do it faster! I hate pain!" Alvin says, with his eyes tightly shut.

The fox takes its paw off of Alvin, and Alvin looks around to see Eleanore and Theodore pelting the fox with acorns. Jeanette and Simon join in hitting the fox. The fox runs away from the chipmunk ambush, and back into the forest.

"We did it!" Eleanore exclaims, hugging Theodore.

"The fox is gone!" Simon cheers as he picks Jeanette up and spins her. He gently puts her down, both feeling a bit awkward now.

"Where were you?" Brittany and Alvin demand in unison.

The other four chipmunks look away from Alvin and Brittany as they try to find the right words.

"Uh...you know." Simon says.

"Places." Jeanette finishes his sentence.

"And doing..." Theodore begins.

"Stuff." Eleanore continues.

"Well you almost gave us a heart attack! We were so worried about you, and we almost got killed by a fox!" Brittany exclaims. "You know how I hate to be scared in the morning, and Alvin almost got eaten, and I don't know how I'd cope with such a loss...because I need someone to annoy!"

"Yeah!" Alvin adds in.

"We're sorry, Alvin, but Eleanore didn't mean anything." Theodore tries to defend his crush.

"Well, now we're lost!" Brittany cries out.

Then it hits everyone else. They are lost in the forest.

"Lead the way." Alvin says to Brittany.

Brittany pauses, then finally talks. "I don't know my way around the forest! I need a path!"

"Of course." Alvin sighs.

Brittany's eyes lighten up when she spots a tree that looks like hers.

"I think I found the tree." Brittany goes towards a pine tree. She begins to climb the tree, but an acorn hits her on her head, and she falls, almost landing on her tail. She glares up at the tree. "Listen here, buddy! Who do you think you are? Hitting chipmunks with acorns is my thing, and do you have any idea who you're hitting?"  
A gray squirrel hops down to the trunk of the tree to face Brittany. He's taller than her, and he looks pretty old.  
"Come for formally apologize?" Brittany asks, flicking some of her fur from her face. "You made the right decision."  
"Oy, this is our tree, lassie." The squirrel has a thick Scottish accent. "And next time I see ya comin', I'll be kicking your furry bootie!"  
"You and what army?" Alvin intervenes, hoping to be protective of Brittany, but the squirrel doesn't scurry away. At least twenty more squirrels appear from the branches of the pine tree. All of the squirrels begin to pelt the chipmunks with acorns.

The chipmunks run away from the Scottish squirrels and try to find their tree. They seem to be lost now. Lost in a somewhat dark and not very expensive forest.

"Simon, what if the fox comes back?" Theodore asks his older brother.

Simon puts his arm around Theodore's shoulders to comfort him. "I doubt it. Besides, we did give him a scare, and look on the bright side. At least things can't get any wor-"

It begins to rain as Simon speaks.

"We you going to say worse?" Alvin asks, angrily.

"No..." Simon says.

"Well, it got worse, now didn't it?" Brittany snaps.

"We're in a park." Simon points out.

"We are." Jeanette agrees.

"And we know what continent we're in." Simon adds in.

"Yes." Jeanette agrees again.

"Just _please_ don't say it can't get worse." As Alvin speaks, the rain begins to come down harder.

"Alvin, shut up." Brittany says.

The chipmunks try to find their tree in the pouring rain.

**Yes, I added the squirrel from Open Season. Buddi asked me to. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Dave stumbles into his hotel room, tired and wet. He gets a towel to dry out his hair, then he changes into dry pajamas, and gets into bed. He doesn't want to sleep, though. He wants to find Alvin, Simon and Theodore. He misses them, even if they can get out of hand and a bit wild at times. He misses their high-pitched voices and how they could turn any bad situation into something good.

"I wish you were here." Dave says to the chipmunks, although they aren't in the room. "You'd tell me what to do about Claire. I think I might have overreacted just a bit."

Dave gets no response. He wants them to give him their own wise words. He feels so awful for losing his three sons. What kind of father was he? Then, he got an idea. The chipmunks were, after all, part of his family.

Dave goes back into dry day clothes and leaves his room and goes down the hall, down the elevator until he reaches the front desk.

"May I help you?" A woman with a great big smile asks. Dave finds her smile forced and somewhat creepy.

"Uh, yes," Dave clears his throat, trying not to think of her huge smile. How can someone keep a smile that big for so long? Did botox injections go horribly, horribly wrong? He finally remembers why he came down to the front desk. "I lost my sons, and I need help finding them."

"You lost your sons?" She asks, hardly moving her lips.

"Yes," Dave says.

"My, what kind of father are you, eh?" The woman's smile finally vanished, and she gives him a disapproved look. "Losing your sons? I don't know where you're from, but in Canada, we call that bad parenting!"

"I know, I know," Dave says, trying to explain.

"Honestly! Why on earth did they run away? You weren't being a good father, that's why they ran away," she continues.

"Can you please let me talk?" Dave asks. "I've had a hard da-"

"And you lost more than one son? Seriously? You shouldn't be allowed to even have one son! Let's hope they're off together," her rant goes on.

"Please, let me talk!" Dave tried to interrupt.

"And they're in the rain! Cold, alone, and probably hungry. And let me guess, they don't even have a penny to spend. They're probably going to have to drink oily water in the streets...and they'll have to sleep with the rats! Rats bite of toes, you know!" The woman continued her scolding.

"Will you let me speak!" Dave exclaims, making a few people who just walked in give him a weird look. The woman finally quiets her rant. "I know I was being a bad father. I shouldn't have let them out of my sight. I feel terrible, but I just want them back so they can be safe."

"Well, why didn't you say that before?" The woman says, getting out a piece of paper from under her desk. "What's your name, eh?"

"Dave. Dave Seville," Dave said.

"Dave Seville," she repeats writing his name down. "And your sons?"

"Alvin, Simon and Theodore," Dave says.

"Uh-huh, and a description. Any unusual markings? Scars, moles, hook for a hand?" The woman says.

Dave gives her a confused look at the last statement.

"What? I want all of the information," she says. "Oh, and age, too!"

"Well, they have brown fur, and they wear hoodies. I don't think they have scars, and if they do, I can't see them because of the fur. I don't know their ages to be honest. Maybe one?"

The woman raises an eyebrow and looks off of her sheet. "So, you basically said they they're one year old, are very hairy and they wear hoodies?"

"Yes," Dave says.

"You worry me. You know that, eh?" She asks.

"Oh, but they're not human," Dave explains.

"Not...human? So...their mother was a dog?" The woman asks.

"No. They're adopted," Dave says.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that the police would search for pets. They're more interesting in searching and rescuing sons of the human variety," she says. "Now, please go away; there are people behind you waiting for my assistance."

Dave steps aside to let the other people talk to the woman. When a new person came up to the desk, that scary smile returned to her face.

Suddenly, Dave hears something so familiar.

_Christmas, Christmas time is near time for toys and time for cheer._

He knows those voices and he follows the sound. He keeps going and the music gets louder. He runs into the lobby to see some people waiting in chairs, then the hears the noise coming from a boy sitting. He has his iPod on, and it's turned up really loud.

"What?" The boy asks, turning his iPod down.

"You kids really listen to your music too loud," Dave says, then goes back to his room, feeling more defeated than before.

When he gets into his room, he feels his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, and he remembers that the chipmunks know his cell phone number. He hopes that they found some change and figured out how to use a pay-phone. He answers it, but he doesn't hear the chipmunks' voices. Instead, it Kathryn and Breanne.

"Dave, you ding-dong!" Kathryn exclaims. "You made Claire so sad!"

"Yeah!" Breanne adds in. "Seriously, she said some nice things about you, but nnnooo, you just had to drown out the good stuff she was saying!"

"She's so depressed now! We hope you feel bad!" Kathryn says.

"Have fun on this guilt trip!" Breanne says, then they hang up the phone.

Dave feels even worse when he closes his door behind himself.

**I hope you enjoyed it! How old would the chipmunks be in real life? I don't really know the life expantcy for chipmunks... Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter! I know it's mostly dialog. I hope you don't mind mostly dialog. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and happy Easter! **

Alvin runs as fast as he can on all four paws. It's faster and more efficient then running on his hind legs. Trailing behind him are Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanore. Alvin doesn't seem to notice the rest of the group.

To be honest, Alvin as no idea where he's headed. He could be running to the boarder to the United States, or even running to the east, and he might even end up in Québec soon.

"Alvin! Slow down!" Simon calls out.

"I can't!" Alvin calls back.

Simon doesn't exactly know where Alvin's going for sure, but he has an idea. Brittany isn't anywhere to be seen, and Alvin's probably trying to find her. It would work out better if everyone split up into groups, but Alvin's in too much of a rush to realize that.

Alvin begins to go in a zig zag direction, hoping to find Brittany somehow this way. Simon manages to tackle Alvin. That stops him.

"Get off!" Alvin exclaims, pushing Simon off of himself.

"Will you stop for five seconds?" Simon says, standing up and off of Alvin. "We need a good plan to find Brittany, and her sisters might have an answer."

"Alvin, what happened between you and Brittany last night?" Jeanette asks, catching up to them.

"That sounds wrong!" Alvin says, being more stubborn before.

"Boys...." Jeanette mutters. "Did you get in an another fight?"

"No."

"Really?" Jeanette sounds surprised.

"No, and now she's gone!" Alvin exclaims, not caring that he's being more emotional that he would like.

"What did you talk about?" Jeanette asks.

"I dunno...she said something about it being cute that my brothers and her sisters are falling in love, and how she;s glad to see them all happy, and then she looked sad, and I asked her what was wrong, and she said nothing, so she's fine," Alvin says.

"No!" Jeanette and Eleanore exclaim at the same time.

"When a girl says nothing is wrong, it means that everything is wrong!" Eleanore exclaims.

"She probably got discouraged about going home since you and Theodore like each other," Jeanette accuses. "You know how she's a drama queen and overreacts to everything."

"M-me like Theodore?" Eleanore asks, her cheeks turning red. It's obvious she's blushing, even under all of her fur.

"Well, if I like Eleanore then Simon _loves_ Jeanette," Theodore says in a teasing way.

"What?!" Simon and Jeanette exclaim at the same time.

"I do not like Jeanette!" Simon says, obviously in denial.

"Yeah...we're friends...just friends...only friends...completely friends...no romance involved at all...no...just friends...non-romantic friends...," Jeanette says, looking down.

"Exactly," Simon agrees.

"Can we please continue this paw-pointing after we find Brittany?" Alvin impatiently asks. As much as he wants to join in on the teasing, he mind is set on finding Brittany.

"We'll find her." Simon promises.

"She wouldn't have gone far." Jeanette adds in.

"And she knows how dangerous and scary the forest can be." Eleanore chimes in.

"But she's not here now!" Alvin cries out.

Simon's expression goes from worried to smug. He has it _all_ figured out. It was pretty obvious all along.

"You _like_ her, don't you?" Simon asks.

Alvin shoots Simon an evil glare, "Don't be silly! I don't _like_ Brittany at all! She's annoying, a pain, and she she gets angry so easily, I could just bite her tail!"

Simon's smug expression doesn't change.

"You _li-ike_ her!" Theodore teases.

Alvin glares at Theodore too.

"We have to find her." Alvin changes the subject, and he begins to search some more.

She's not in any pine tree, under any rock or hiding in any bush in the whole park, but Alvin's not done searching. There must be other parks in Toronto, and the city isn't small. She could by _anywhere_ by now. Alvin doesn't give up, though. She'll turn up sometime.

Alvin crosses under the gate to the park, with the other chipmunks following. They find a road in front of them. Alvin is about to cross it when a large tire of a car nearly runs him over. Horrible thoughts enter his head about Brittany's attempt to leave the park. There are cars, people and wild animals that could roll, stomp and eat her.

"Alvin, if I know anything about Brittany, it's that she knows better than to just run into the middle of the road." Jeanette says reassuringly.

"But what if something _did_ happen to her!" Eleanore frets.

"It wouldn't happen, and I'm sure she's back inside the tree waiting for us." Jeanette says, calming everyone.

Simon pauses on the way back to the tree. Today is a special day, but he can't remember why. They came to Canada to record a new album, and then they have to get home.

"The plane!" Simon exclaims, making everyone stop, "We're supposed to get back home!"

"I'm not moving until I find Brittany!" Alvin says stubbornly.

"I don't want to go either, but I'm sure we can negotiate something with Dave when he finds us." Simon says.

Alvin continues back to the tree, hoping to find the right tree, not the one with that Scottish squirrel. They find the right tree, but Brittany's no where to be found.

"She'll come back." Jeanette says, still trying to sound confident.

Alvin hopes she's right. She has to be right.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope everyone had a good Easter last week! Here is the next chapter! P.S There's about 3 chapters left before it's finished.  


* * *

**

Alvin waits on the tree branch, glancing out to the park. He misses her so much, although he would never ever admit it. He begins to worry, but he remembers what Jeanette had told him: she'll come back, but Brittany hasn't come back. No sign of her anywhere. She could be on her way to Alberta, or maybe Prince Edward Island, and maybe even Nunavut. She could possibly be in New York by now, or even in Wisconsin or Michigan.

"Alvin!"

Alvin hears his name being called from a distance, but it's not Brittany's voice. It's not high enough. He listens again for the voice.

"Simon! Theodore!"

"Dave!" Simon and Theodore exclaim in unison. The two scramble out of the tree, Simon losing his balance on the way down. Simon nearly falls flat on his face, but he doesn't seem to care if he's hurt or not. He and Theodore run as fast as their legs can carry them, to Dave, who is now perfectly visible.

Dave puts his hands down for the boys to crawl onto when he spots them.

"You're here!" Dave says happily, "You're safe right?"

"We sure are!" Simon says, sounding just as happy as Dave.

"What about Alvin? Where's Alvin?" Dave searches the ground for any sign of him.

"The tree," Theodore points to the pine tree.

Alvin sits on the end of a branch, far out enough for Dave to see him.

"Oh my gosh! You're all here! We have a plane to catch, and we should be heading for the airport in about ten minutes," Dave says, sounding relieved.

"Have fun," Alvin says.

"You're coming too," Dave orders. Alvin doesn't respond and Dave gives an annoyed sigh. "Alvin, I haven't seen you for days. Can you please try not to be difficult?"

"No!" Alvin suddenly exclaims. He turns his head another way so he doesn't have to face Dave.

"Alvin, we have to go soon. Why don't you want to go?"

"Because...because...," Alvin tries to hide his true feelings, but it's not working, "Brittany's lost, and we need to find her, and I just can't leave her here, Dave! She's probably cold and alone! I'm staying here forever!"

"Brittany?" Dave asks.

"She has sisters, too," Simon says, almost purring.

Jeanette and Eleanore come onto the branch as well.

"Hi, I'm Jeanette," Jeanette points to herself, "And this is Eleanore."

Dave can't believe his eyes. There are more talking chipmunks. He has no idea what to say to the girls, but Eleanore says something first.

"Brittany is our other sister, but she ran away," Eleanore explains.

"And we can't leave her!" Alvin adds in, then, he gets an amazing idea, "They don't even have parents so maybe they could move in with us."

"Alvin, it's hard enough for me with three chipmunks. Six is too much, but I'm sure that if they came home with us, we could find them a home," Dave explains.

"So we're gonna look for Brittany?"Alvin asks hopefully.

"I'm sorry Alvin, but he have a plane to catch. I'm sure that you can come and visit another time, and then we can take them with us, but just not now," Dave says gently. He has no idea how to word anything right now.

"Then I'm not going either," Alvin says, stubbornly.

Dave gently picks up Alvin off of the tree branch. Alvin struggles to get back to the branch, but it's no use with Dave holding onto him.

"Can...can we at least say goodbye?" Theodore asks.

"Sure," Dave says as he puts all three chipmunks back to the tree.

"I'm sure gonna miss you," Simon says to Jeanette, who is too sad for words. Jeanette just pulls Simon into a tight hug, and he hugs her back.

After Theodore's and Eleanore's goodbye hug, Eleanore quickly kisses Theodore on the cheek, making his fur turn a light pink. Alvin doesn't have anyone special to say goodbye too. Brittany's still a run-away.

The boys crawl back on Dave, although Alvin needs to be dragged.

After one last goodbye wave, the four head off back to the hotel then to the airport.

* * *

Brittany walks through the busy streets, singing to herself to calm herself down. It's not working out for her. She regrets running away, and she would take it back instantly. She saw how happy Jeanette and Simon were, and Eleanore and Theodore, and she thought she didn't fit in, but now she misses Alvin.

"Alvin, where are you?" Brittany asks to no one in particular, "I'm sorry I ran away. That was a bit mistake and I was w-w-wrong."

She knows she misses Alvin when she can admit that she was wrong.

"Alvin?" A new voice asks.

Brittany looks up to a new person. "No, I'm Brittany," Brittany corrects the mystery person. The person puts her hand in front of Brittany, and she climbs on. Maybe this person can help her.

"Brittany? Do you know Alvin?" The woman asks.

"Uh-huh," Brittany nods, "Can you take me there?"

"Of course!" The woman agrees, "By the way, I'm Claire."


	14. Chapter 14

Claire runs to the park and follows Brittany's directions until they arrive at the tree. Brittany leaps off of Claire's hand and runs up her tree. She's greeted by a chorus of squeals excited laughter.

"Where's Alvin?" Brittany asks.

"He's...he's gone," Jeanette says sadly.

"What?" Brittany cries, "Did...did a fox get him?"

"No, he left the country," Eleanore corrects.

"To the airport!" Brittany exclaims. Without hesitation or questioning Brittany, the girls run down the tree and leap onto Claire's hand.

"Claire meet Jeanette. Jeanette, Claire. Claire, Eleanore. Eleanore, Claire. Now we're all friends, let's go!" Brittany exclaims and Claire rushes to the street to try and get a taxi.

* * *

"Flight 761 ready for boarding, flight 761," A woman over the intercom calmly says.

Alvin looks over at the plane ticket in Dave's hands. They have flight 774. Alvin waits, watching the planes come and go. He wants to be excited to go home, but he can't get Brittany out of his mind. She was so pretty, and nice, once he got to know her, and her attitude made him like her that much more.

Simon and Theodore aren't doing much better. It's hard to leave someone behind. Dave glances down at the sad chipmunks.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but if we miss this plane, we'll have to wait for the next one to come, and I don't know what that'll be," Dave apologizes.

"It's ok, Dave," Simon sighs, "You can't control the plane times."

"Yeah, and what were the odds of us meeting other talking chipmunks?" Theodore innocently asks. That comment put some accidental guilt on Dave. He always liked to look out for the chipmunks' futures, like savings bonds, but he never realized that boys do eventually grow up and get crushes.

"We'll come back here soon, right?" Simon asks.

"Of course," Dave says, already planning the next trip back to Canada. They need to find the girls again.

* * *

The girls stumble out of the taxi, and Claire quickly pays the driver. They find a worker at the airport doors, whose putting the luggage carriers away.

"Excuse me, where's the next flight to the United States?" Claire asks.

"Gate 11," The man answers.

"Thanks, as if we know where Gate 11 is," Brittany says angrily.

The man glares at the chipmunk, but he continues, "Go straight, then up the escalator, turn right, then left, down the escalator, and you'll be there."

"Uh, why do we have to go up a floor, then down a floor?" Jeanette asks.

"I dunno. I only work here, I didn't design it," The man says.

"And when does the plane leave?" Eleanore asks.

"I dunno. Ask inside," The man says.

The girls race inside, to find themselves in a huge floor. They are terminals and customs to go through. Claire races towards a help desk.

"When does the flight to America leave?" Claire demands.

The woman behind the desk winces, "Four minutes. I'm sorry, but you'll have to miss this flight. The next flight will be tonight, so the wait isn't that bad."

"We'll miss them!" Eleanore exclaims, holding onto Claire's thumb for support.

"Not on my watch," Claire glares off into the distance.

* * *

"Infants and elders bored the plane to the United States. Infants and elders," The woman over the intercom announces.

"Get ready to go soon," Dave orders.

"I am not leaving without Brittany," Alvin whispers to his brothers.

"Do you think I want to leave without Jeanette?" Simon asks, "Dave said we'll come back."

"Not if I can help it," Alvin glances to find a tall object to be seen on. He wants to put on a show to distract everyone, and he'll get a show.

Alvin runs off of his chair, and up onto the stand where a woman collects the tickets.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Alvin, from the Chipmunks! That's right! And we have a...a surprise show for you!" Alvin exclaims. Alvin begins to sing a Capella version of Witch Doctor. The song begins to flow better when Simon and Theodore join in.

Everyone seems to take the distraction, and love their small show.

"Alvin!" Dave quietly exclaims.

Dave runs behind the boys, and picks them up, "That's the show. Thanks for watching, but right now, we have a flight to catch."

* * *

The girls try to get to Gate 11, but they have to pass through security first. The girls go through, but something metal on Claire sets the alarm off.

"Ma'am, you'll have to take your jacket off, and change, keys and other small items go in the boxes," a woman says.

"No, I can't! I'm in a rush!" Claire exclaims.

"I haven't heard that one before," the woman says in a bored tone. "You're holding up the line. Just take your jacket off and any change."

"No, you don't get it!" Claire says. "We have to get on the plane so we can see someone and tell them we love them!"

"This isn't a romantic movie. You're not going anywhere until you take your jacket off and put the loose change in a box," the woman persists.

"You know what? Fine!" Claire pulls of her jacket and reaches into her pocket to pull out some change, and she throws everything into a box, then she runs past the woman, with the girls, who managed to hold on while the jacket was being taken off.

"But Claire, you left your money behind," Eleanore says.

"Don't worry. It was only Canadian money, and it's not worth very much in the United States," Claire says.

"Gate 11! I see it!" Jeanette exclaims as Claire races towards the gate. Claire runs on the moving sidewalk, to make her go faster. She rushes past people standing contently on the sidewalk.

The girls run into Gate 11, but it's empty. The run to the window to see that the plane has already been boarded. The gate is soundless without any sign of anyone there.

Claire pounds her fist against the glass, "We're too late!"

"Alvin!" Brittany cries to the glass.

"Yeah?" Alvin asks, appearing behind Brittany.

"But...you were...how did you...?" Brittany asks, wondering how the boys and Dave managed to pop out of nowhere.

"We missed our flight," Simon explains.

"But why?" Eleanore asks.

"We couldn't leave you behind," Theodore explains.

"Besides, the next plane will come in four hours," Alvin says, smiling at Brittany.

"I didn't find your boys, but I found the next best thing," Claire says, to Dave while glancing down at the all the chipmunks she's now holding.

"That's more that I expected," Dave says, "Look, I'm sorry I ignored you."

"I know, and I forgive you," Claire smiles, "Now to keep everyone occupied for the next four hours.


	15. Chapter 15

Brittany stares out of the airplane window four hours later. She sees the clouds go by, and few Canada geese. Soon, everyone is back to the United States. Brittany lets out a long sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Jeanette asks.

"Well...yeah...but it's stupid," Brittany shakes it off.

"You can tell me," Jeanette coaxes her sister.

"Ok, you broke me," Brittany says, "it's just that Alvin and his brothers found Dave, and now Dave and Clarie are getting back together, but we never got what we wanted in the first place, a family."

The plane lands in the airport, and the chipmunks call a taxi after their bags are collected. The taxi driver quickly drives everyone home.

"It's good to be home!" Alvin exclaims as he throws his small bag to the floor, and lounges on the couch.

The girls stand in the front doorway. The boys are home, but what about the girls? They have no place to go, and no one to look after them. They can survive on their own, but having a parent makes things to much better.

"What's wrong?" Alvin asks, turning to the girls who look so out of place.

"It's nothing. I mean, the deal's off anyway," Brittany says. "We didn't help you get home, so you don't have to help us find a family."

Claire quickly pulls Dave aside, away from the six chipmunks after overhearing their conversation about finding a family.

"I can take care of them!" Claire says in a whisper, wanting to surprise the girls.

"But these chipmunks aren't regular pets. I mean...they can talk!" Dave says. "It would be too hard."

"If you can take care of three chipmunks, so can I," Claire says proudly.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Dave mutters, and Claire runs over to the chipmunks with a huge smile on. She picks up the girls.

"Guess what?" Claire asks, not wanting an answer. "I'll take care of you!"

"Really?" The girls exclaim in unison.

"How perfect!" Jeanette says with a huge grin. "We'll be able to visit everyone so often!"

At the end of the day, Claire walks the girls back to her house. It's similar to Dave's unit, and it's perfect for everyone. Claire makes a bed out of a few pillows and a blanket and she tucks the girls in.

"Claire, can we call you Mom?" Eleanore asks.

Claire pauses, thinking that question over. She always wanted to be a mom and have children of her own, but she finds it weird to be called mom by a few chipmunks.

"You can call me Clarie," Claire concludes, petting the back of Eleanore's head.

Early the next morning, Claire awakes to something that isn't very peaceful. She walks into the living room to find that everything in in chaos. Eleanore is trying to cook toaster waffles, putting crumbs everywhere, and getting maple syrup on everything. Jeanette is making some chemical potion of some sort out of cleaning solution, shampoo and nail polish remover, and Brittany is singing and dancing to the radio. Brittany jumps from side to side on a coffee table, knocking papers off of it.

Claire unplugs the radio just as a toaster waffle goes flying through the air, and lands on Eleanore. Suddenly, Jeanette's chemicals explode, making the ingredients go flying around the room.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Brittany says, forgetting how she should be grateful to Claire.

Claire lifts the waffle off of Eleanore and she doesn't want to even try to clean up Jeanette's mess.

"Sorry about the mess," Jeanette says. "We'll get right on cleaning it!"

"I have a better idea," Claire says, making a small trip around the kitchen and living room to pick up the chipmunks.

"Where are we going?" Eleanore asks.

"A field trip," Claire says, leaving the house in a total mess. She takes a short walk until she gets to Dave's unit and she pounds on the front door.

The door suddenly opens, with no one there, then she hear the boys fall off of the doorknob. She looks behind the door to see the boys on the floor.

"Is Dave available?" Claire asks.

"He's sleeping right now," Theodore says.

"I'll wake him up!" Alvin volunteers, racing to Dave's room.

"Why are you here so early?" Simon asks, and Claire put the girls on the floor.

"I think Claire's mad at us!" Eleanore whispers, glancing up at Claire.

"Why? What did you do?" Simon asks.

"Well...Eleanore tried to make breakfast for everyone, and Brittany had the radio on kinda loud...and I wanted to make soap so we could clean up the house for Claire...but it didn't go as planned," Jeanette explains, and Simon nods, understanding how a simple plan could go horribly wrong.

Claire walks into Dave's room when Alvin comes out, and the six wait, wondering what Claire wanted to talk about.

"Maybe they're talking about getting married!" Eleanore says. "Wouldn't that be perfect?"

"Claire probably wants to get rid of us. We did make a mess," Jeanette says.

After a few minutes, only Claire comes out of the room. She looks a bit sad about something, the girls realize that Claire can't take care of them anymore, not if they make such a mess.

"You're un-adopting us, aren't you?" Jeanette asks.

Claire sits to make herself more like the girl's height. "You're my favourite chipmunks in the whole world, all six of you, but I'm more of a cat person."

"We're sorry! We can be better chipmunks!" Eleanore pleas, and her sad little face instantly breaks Claire's heart, but she just can't take care of three energetic girls.

"I am _so_ not going back to that forest!" Brittany adds in.

"The forest was in another country," Jeanette points out.

"Well, maybe Dave can let you stay," Theodore suggests. "Just for one day...like a sleepover!"

"Oh, sleepover sounds like fun!" Eleanore agrees.

Dave comes to where the seven are, and he looks a bit sad, but also annoyed. The girls wonder how badly they really were behaving. All of them- even Brittany- feel guilty for their behavior, and more than anything, they want a second chance.

"This bad news is going to worse," Dave says.

"What now?" Simon asks.

"Well, I just got off of the phone with-" Dave get interrupted.

"With the humane society! I knew it! I knew it!" Alvin exclaims. "You're taking all six of us to the pound to get adopted by strangers! Dave, I'm too young to go to the humane society! I bet it's not even humane!"

"No, I was talking to Ms. Miller," Dave says.

"Ms. Miller?!" The three boys exclaim in unison.

"Yes, Ms. Miller. She's coming over for dinner," Dave says.

"What? Why did you invite her, Dave?" Alvin asks.

"I didn't...she just called and said she was coming over," Dave says, but he continues so Alvin can't complain anymore. "But remember that Ms. Miller lives alone and she must be very lonely. She'll only be here for a few hours, and I'm sure you'll survive."

"What about us?" Jeanette asks.

"Oh, right!" Dave puts his hands on his head, wondering what to do about the girls.

"Can we have a sleepover?" Theodore asks.

"Uh...yeah, yes," Dave says. "We can have a sleepover tonight, or until we find a place for the girls to stay."

At that moment, the doorbell rings, and Dave checks his watch. "But it's not even eleven yet!"

Claire opens the door, and and old slightly crazy looking woman walks in with a big grin. She hugs Dave, and almost crushes him in the hug. "David! I came here early to surprise you! Now, where are the boys? They need kisses!"

The boys hide behind the girls, not wanting any contact with Ms. Miller. They didn't hate her, the just found her extremely annoying.

"Oh, what's this?" Ms. Miller notices the girls. "Why, they're adorable, David! How nice, you got your boys girlfriends!"

The six suddenly blush, but Ms. Miller doesn't notice. "Now, what are your names, girls?"

The girls introduce themselves, and Ms. Miller looks very delighted to have met them.

"Ms. Miller, the girls don't have a home right now," Dave explains. "Do you want to take care of them?"

"Oh, David! I'd love to!" Ms. Miller exclaims, and suddenly, the girls had their own family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, here is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

The six chipmunks sit in the back seat of the car, all sharing a seat, with Dave and Claire in the front seats. The car ride is surprisingly quiet. The girls are a bit nervous to be driven to their new home. They're scared that Ms. Miller won't like to live with them.

"Is everything alright back there?" Dave glances into the rear-view mirror to see the six animals sitting in silence, staring directly in front of them.

"I guess," Theodore sighs.

"We're scared that Ms. Miller won't like us," Eleanore says shyly, not trying to sound like she's blaming Claire for not wanting them.

"She did seem to like us yesterday," Jeanette points out.

"But that was a whole entire day ago! What if she changes her mind?" Brittany frets.

"I'm sure Ms. Miller will like you," Dave says, turning down a new street. Soon, he pulls into a driveway. He gets out of the car and carries the six to the door with Claire behind him.

"David!" Ms. Miller opens the door before Dave can even knock. She seems more interested in the chipmunks than Dave and Claire. "Now, why don't you come in? I've already set up a room for the little girls!"

Ms. Miller leads the way up the stairs and into a dark room. She flicks the lights as she enters the room. The room used to be a storage room. There are some boxes along the walls, directly underneath the window is a couch with a blanket on it, and girls soon know it's their bed for now.

The chipmunks run onto the couch and begin jumping on it, loving how soft and springy the cushions are. Ms. Miller looks delighted to see how happy the girls are with their new home.

"I guess we should be heading back," Dave says, but the boys continue to bounce on the couch with their friends, pretending that they never heard Dave.

"Come on, Alvin, Theodore, Si," Dave says, now sounding impatient.

"It's Simon," Simon corrects him.

"We don't want to leave," Theodore says.

Soon, Dave realizes why the boys are being so disobedient. "You can play with the girls every day. We don't live so far apart."

With that, the boys say their goodbyes and Claire carries them away. She sets them back into the car and buckles them in carefully, then gets into the front seat, and Dave begins to drive home.

"So, do you think the girls will like Ms. Miller?" Dave asks.

"They'll be fine...but we will see them every day right?" Alvin asks, trying to sound as if he doesn't really care if the answer is no.

"Every day," Dave promises.

"Then I guess that's good," Alvin says, slipping out of the seatbelt. He climbs on the door of the car to look out of the window. "So I guess that'll be better for you, Dave."

"And what is that?" Dave asks.

"Because now that I have more friends, I'll play with them more," Alvin says, still looking out of the window.

"And how is that good for me?" Dave asks.

"I'll be out of your hair," Alvin says.

"Really, now?" Dave laughs, glancing to the backseat to see that Alvin isn't there. He sees the chipmunk looking out of the window. Dave swerves the car and stops it, making Alvin go flying to the front window. Claire looks worried for the little chipmunk, but Dave looks angry.

"Alvin!" Dave yells at the chipmunk.

"Ok!" Alvin says, happy to be of an annoyance.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! And thanks for reviewing the whole time! **


End file.
